LOST on Wawanakwa
by TotallyLostHeroes
Summary: It started out innocently. It was simply Chris and Chef getting the gang back together for a big Total Drama Reunion Special. Sure, it had been 9 years since they'd seen each other and sure, they'd gone their own ways. But it would be fun. Right? Wrong. 2 hours after the flight with all the contestants on it left, they all crashed with no contact to the outside world.
1. Prologue

An extreme close-up of an eyelid, closed, probably sleeping, is seen. As it violently shoots open, we zoom out to see Trent in a messy hotel room. "Awww…what time is it?" he says. He rubs his head and checks the clock, which reads 6:21 AM. His eyes widen in shock as he quickly leaps out of bed. "Shoot, shoot, I'm gonna miss it," he mutters anxiously to himself as he struggles to get his pants on, hopping around the room. He picks up a ticket and runs to wash up in the bathroom. Wondering what's going on? Let's get caught up.

Exactly 27 days ago, any contestant that had ever been on Total Drama got a call from Chris McLean himself. It had been 9 years since any of them had any contact with Chris or each other, save for a given few. They had all been told that they were coming back to Ontario for a reunion special that would be televised. Apparently a lot of reruns were being aired and Total Drama was "in" again. Not that Trent was looking forward to whatever crazy scheme Chris had planned up. He just wanted to see _her_again. Gwen. He couldn't bear the idea of her still being with that PUNK…hopefully they weren't. He was 21 minutes late for his plane, supposed to have arrived at the airport at 6 AM. He rushed out the door without eating breakfast, having one motivation: Gwen.

He began to drive to the airport. It was raining hard, making everything blurry and messy through the windshield. Blurry and messy. That pretty much summed up his life right now. He pulled a cigarette out of the glove compartment and lit it. Putting it in his mouth, he began to muse about how messed up his life was. Meeting Gwen again…this opportunity would fix it. This would fix everything. It had to.

He arrived at the airport after 4 and a half minutes of driving. He ran into the airport, in a hurry to get where he was going. But where was he going? His destination surely wasn't the airport, nor the plane, nor the reunion itself, god forbid. No, Trent's destination was answers. He thought Gwen would fix it, but a little voice in the back of his head always said she was an escape, not a key. He needed to focus right now, though. Answers could wait—couldn't they?

Then he saw her. It was just a flash of her teal hair among a group of others…huh, there were others. All Trent could see was Gwen. He suddenly realized that his plane was boarding and he was still stuck in security. He quickly managed to cut a few people and sped through security, making it to his gate just in time for the final boarding call. He ran onto the plane. Finally arriving, he stopped with relief that he had made it on the plane in time. Panting, he began to make his way through the aisle to find his seat. Oh, what if it was next to Gwen? Chris would do that, right? For...drama! Yeah, and they could have the whole trip ride to catch up, to spark the attraction again. He needed her. He smiled confidently, only to have his spirits fall when he glanced at his right and saw Gwen and Duncan sitting next to each other, laughing and flirting.

So that was it. He found his seat, next to some person he didn't know—likely a contestant from a season he wasn't in. He didn't care. Nothing mattered. He just huffed and put his face in his arms and began to cry. It just felt so helpless…he would never be wanted. Not by Gwen, not by anybody. The person sitting next to him regarded him awkwardly and made a face before looking the other way. He just couldn't get it right. He didn't know how long it was before the turbulence came.

"Please stay calm, this is perfectly normal at this time of day. Our flight will be arriving as normal at—"

He was cut off by another round of turbulence, stronger. The lights and intercom went off, all electricity dying. The flight attendants came out, reassuring everyone.

"Please stay calm, this is normal, just stay in your seat." The works. And sure, it was normal. It was all normal until the back half of the plane broke off and flew away. Screaming and general chaos ensued. The plane was dropping now, fast. Trent knew he was going to die. He just supposed it was ironic that he would die this way—unwanted, misunderstood, unloved. Such a contrast from the rest of his life.

At least it would happen quickly.


	2. Genesis

An extreme close-up of an eye was seen, closed. It violently shoots open after a few seconds. We zoom out to see that the eye belonged to Duncan. He sits up and looks around before registering what's going on. He's sitting in the middle of a crash zone—his plane. It was all flooding back to him now. The flight, Gwen, the crash…and here they were now, on a deserted island. He stood up slowly, watching the chaos around him. Many people, familiar faces and some that weren't so, all running around like mad men.

"Hey, what're you standing around for?" said an annoyed voice. Duncan recognized the voice, but after all this time, he couldn't put his finger on it. "Help out! We're all crash survivors!" Duncan heard a voice calling for help, which he ran to. It was Courtney! Oh man, things were about to get complicated. She was trapped under a piece of debris, which Duncan and another individual—somebody he didn't know—helped push aside. Courtney leaped up and brushed herself off.

"Duncan," said Courtney passively.

"Courtney," said Duncan in the same tone. They regarded each other carefully but awkwardly, not wanting to overstep any boundaries considering the last time they had talked had been so long ago and in such a bad time. "So what's been going on with you?" Duncan inquired, wanting to break the ice.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm married now, I'll have you know," Courtney replied.

"You?" laughed Duncan incredulously.

"Is there a problem?" challenged Courtney.

"I just…you didn't seem like the type to get married young," Duncan said, still disbelieving.

"Well, his name is Dylan and he's quite a nice—stop laughing! This is exactly why we didn't work out," said Courtney. They both went silent at this thought. Courtney stormed away. Duncan was brought back to reality and ran to help more people with the crash. After Courtney and Duncan walked away, the piece of fuselage that Courtney was trapped under exploded, leaving them both shaken when they began to think what would have happened if what had happened hadn't. As the whole cast worked to save more people, Duncan began to become a natural leader of the group. When Gwen and Duncan met up, they talked, continuing their conversation from the plane.

"You know, all this time has gone by…I see you as a lot of things, but you've never really been a leader before," commented Gwen. She meant it lightheartedly, just bringing up how people treated Duncan and how he acted. However, at this moment, something changed within Duncan. His facial expression changed from flirtatious to angry before he pushed Gwen aside and remarked,

"You don't know me."

I was walking along the halls of school. Elementary school wasn't the best time of my life. In fact, it could very well have been the worst. I was always picked on and it got old, it really did. My grades were dropping and life was just going downhill. My parents had just divorced and neither of them wanted to keep me. So they sold me to my Aunt Hildegard. You heard me, they sold me. For money. Nobody wants to have me just to have me.

I was just fed up with life right now, so when I got insulted, I was itching for a fight. It started in class. We were doing a group project. It was simply me and a few people that I can't even call friends. Nobody else was, so I started to take a leadership role. Somebody brushed me aside jokingly with, "Naw, man, you can't be a leader! We'd all fail." Sure, it wasn't meant too heavily, but I took it that way. We got out for recess and I tackled him.

"So I can't be a leader, huh?" I said, furious.

"What are you doing, psycho? Get off me!" the classmate, who shall remain unnamed, said.

"What're you gonna do? Huh? What're you gonna do?" I screamed. I was on top of him, pummeling him into the ground. "You know who's leading this fight? Me! I'm a freaking leader!" He was all bloody now and too hurt to reply. In my blind rage, I didn't know how much I was hurting him. Everybody was staring now as I got up. Still infuriated, I kicked his seemingly lifeless body.

The ambulance came that day. The next day, I was hardly feeling ashamed for what I had done. My Aunt Hildegard seemed upset, though, so I pretended to act compassionate.

"How is he faring, Aunt Hildegard?"

She looked up sadly at me and I could tell she was disappointed or just plain upset about something. Something I had done. Her eyes reflected the weariness of all her days. She wasn't mad, having the cold, rigid look about her, just sad, broken, vulnerable. Only in this moment could I really see how much she had been through in her life.

"He's…he's dead, Duncan."

Lightning was seen fashioning a tent out of grass and other materials they could find. Dakota approached him with little reluctance.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Sha-what're you talkin' 'bout?" Lightning replied, confused.

"The island. Of course, there aren't any..." Dakota was realizing the fact herself as she said it and her eyes began to widen and tear up, "…papparazi!"

"The…island?" Lightning queried, still confused. He took a step back and began to realize what Dakota was saying. The beach was stunning, its white sand reflecting the sunlight just so to give a glow and a crystallized feel…it made Lightning warm up inside a little just to look at it. He turned around to see miles and miles of jungle, asking to be explored. Lightning took a step forward. He could hear the forest calling his name. "Hey, D," as Lightning called her, "want to take a look at exploring the island? We could get a couple people from the camp and it'd be like…sha-awesome!"

Dakota tried to regain her composure from sobbing about the paparazzi. "Uh…su..sure!" she said.

"Let's head back to the others," Lightning said. He turned around and Dakota followed him like a lost puppy. There was a cutaway to some others on the beach. DJ and Dawn were seen bonding and watching the birds.

"That one's a robin!" said Dawn excitedly.

"A bluejay!" responded DJ.

"A hawk!"

"A seagull!"

"A pigeon!"

They began to list more, but then noticed the pigeon was coming towards them. There was something attached to its leg.

"What's this?" said Dawn. The pigeon landed on her arm. She pulled off the small pouch on its leg and told it to go back to where it came from.

"Open it," said DJ, curious.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get the others first," suggested Dawn.

"What's the worst it can be?" challenged DJ. Dawn gave in and opened it, revealing a piece of paper inside. Her eyes widened as she read it and showed it to DJ. His expression was shocked in turn. The shot changes to reveal what the note says, saying,

"THIS IS NOT YOUR ISLAND.

THIS IS OUR ISLAND."

With a feeling of mystery and this revelation on Dawn and DJ's shoulders, the camera switches shots again to see Heather, Zoey, Lindsay, and Sierra. Heather was sitting on a rock, likely pouting. The other girls were gathered around her.

"Well, this is just great!" said Heather, frustrated. "Left for dead on an island."

"Hey, look at the bright side, at least we survived," put in Zoey.

"Yeah, but who else did?" asked Sierra. "This doesn't look like everybody."

"I haven't seen LeFawnda," said Lindsay helpfully.

"Thank goodness! I don't need her to make my day any worse," said Heather.

"That's not very nice. She could've died!" said Zoey.

"And, hell, I hope she did," said Heather, angry.

"What's so bad about this?" Zoey asked. "I mean, we're all friends here."

"Friends? _Friends?_I spent God knows how long on an island, a film set, and a plane with these freakin' psychos making my life a living hell, not to mention I never got ANY MONEY, and you want me to bake a friendship cake and hold hands with them? No. No, no, no. I'm done with all of you, and as long as I'm stuck on this stupid rock, I'm gonna focus on getting us back off of it!" Heather ranted. There was a pause as Heather stewed in her anger before Lindsay dumbly broke the silence.

"Has anybody seen Taylor?" asked Lindsay.

"Don't you mean Tyler?" responded Sierra.

"I guess," said Lindsay, confused. Sierra pointed to her right, at which point Lindsay ran off in that direction. Dakota and Lightning approached the small group at this point.

"Hey, we're going on an exploratory party into the jungle, do any of you want to come?" Dakota asked. "I mean, you'd get to spend time with me." She fluffed her hair a bit at the last comment.

"I'll go! Is Cody coming?" asked Sierra. Lightning shook his head, greatly disappointing Sierra, but they kept going. After asking around the entire camp, they had gathered a team of Lightning, Dakota, Sierra, Gwen, Duncan, Trent , and Courtney. Gwen approached Duncan, curious as to what had happened earlier in the day.

"So what was up with that?" she asked.

"With what?" said Duncan passively.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"It was nothing."

"Duncan—"

"NOTHING. Let it go, will ya?"

I, Duncan Gregory Bishop, was ready. I was 15, sophomore year of high school, starting my own club. I was starting the first ever Chemistry Club at my school. I can't imagine why nobody would have started it before now. Chemistry was the greatest! School was the greatest! The last year had been the best of my life, starting high school and everything. I had definitely cleaned up my act since elementary and middle school, and life was just good. We had moved after the incident in elementary school and now I could live here in Canada with a clean slate and nothing to worry about. I headed towards the science lab to set up the classroom.

The best part was that she was proud of me now. Aunt Hildegard was proud of me. That was what I really needed in my life all this time. I needed somebody to love me, to want me. I'd never had that before. And, hell, I liked it. I really liked having her. It was great to know she always had my back and would support me no matter what. Is this how normal kids felt? I didn't know. I still don't. I hope for their sake that it is.

My stomach was filled with butterflies at the excitement of my own club. I felt like I had it all. Good grades, popularity, and now leadership. I wrote our first discussion on the board, ready to begin. At exactly 3:00, about ten students filed into the room. I gave the short lesson and we began our lab with the science equipment.

The excitement of chemistry, ah, the rush! I was elated as I conducted my experiment. The class was whispering to each other, which I suppose could have been something to think about, but I was caught up in myself having my own club. The day had come. I was finally a leader.

The group was hiking through the jungle at about 5 PM. They had found fruits on the trees and were curbing their hunger by eating them.

"Hey, does anybody know what these fruits are?" asked Sierra.

"Uh…no," answered Gwen.

"Well, they're good," replied Sierra awkwardly.

"No protein," uttered Lightning between bites.

"So, I guess we're in the same boat," said Courtney privately to Trent.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trent asked, sounding beaten.

"You know, this awkward spot with our exes while thinking of our other significant others," Courtney said. Trent looked hurt. "You DO have somebody else, don't you?" Courtney was aghast.

"Doesn't matter," mumbled Trent.

"Yes, it does," Courtney said, smiling. "You need something to get your mind off her."

"I don't, okay? Just leave me alone," said Trent, embarrassed. At this point, a roar ripped through the jungle.

"What was that?" said Dakota, scared. Nobody answered her. "I said, what in the world was that?"

"Sha-shhhh!" said Lightning. They all stopped and listened. There was silence and no second roar. He signaled them to move forward, and they did as silently as possible. After a while, it was assumed safe to start talking again.

"Okay, what was that?" asked Gwen.

"How would we know?" said Courtney astutely.

"Don't talk to her like that," snapped Trent protectively.

"Excuse me? I don't need you to protect me," said Gwen, shocked.

"Well sorry for being nice!" exclaimed Trent.

"It's not that, it's the way you said it," fought Gwen.

"I think he has a right to say what he wants," said Courtney.

"Would you all just shut up?" put in Duncan.

"No! I'm not even started with you," said Courtney.

"And don't. I'm heading right back to camp if you even start with that motormouth of yours," said Duncan.

"Agreed!" said Gwen. Sierra, Dakota, and Lightning stood off to the side, watching the fight go down.

"Don't you go," said Trent.

"And why not? I don't respond to you, jerk!" said Gwen. "We're over and that's final! We have been for so long! Move on!"

"Jerk? Why, that's hardly—" said Courtney.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" said Duncan. All went silent for a moment.

"Kumquat?" offered Sierra awkwardly, holding one out. Gwen reached for it but Courtney took it first angrily, and chomped it down.

"This isn't as cool as I thought it would be," whispered Dakota to Lightning.

"Sha-right you are," he responded. There was a cutaway back to the beach camp. Staci, Izzy, Alejandro, and Cameron were seen together on the beach. They appeared to be in the middle of a conversation.

"Yah, like my great-great-aunt Skylar invented islands. If it wasn't for her, we'd all be dead by now," boasted Staci.

"I highly doubt that, as islands have been around practically since Earth began," said Cameron knowingly.

"No, see, my great-great-uncle Louis was jealous and when he created history books, he didn't want to credit Skylar," retorted Staci.

"Again highly doubted…you don't just make up history," commented Cameron.

"But he didn't," said Staci, confused.

"That sounds great, senorita, but we need to focus on getting off this rock!" said Alejandro persuasively. He was holding a pile of rocks in hopes to make an "SOS" sign in the sand.

"No, we could have a great time here! Swinging through the jungle, roughing it out here…the RCMP would NEVER find me!" said Izzy excitedly. Cameron hid behind a rock when he noticed Izzy was there and speaking.

"You know my great-great-great-step-grandfather was a fugitive from the RCMP? They say he's still alive and they just haven't found him," said Staci to Izzy.

"Can't wait to meet him! Maybe he's been hiding out here!" said Izzy, beginning to laugh maniacally.

"I suppose anything is possible," commented Alejandro. The mood of the conversation shifted here and everybody grew quiet. They turned towards the sky dramatically and the scene returned to the group hiking in the jungle. They were quiet for the moment before they came to a clearing. None of them said anything; they didn't have to. All of them came to the same realization as they looked around. There were some run-down cabins in the clearing along with a communal washroom.

"What the hell," breathed Gwen.

"Is this what I think it is?" said Dakota worriedly.

"Camp Wawanakwa," confirmed Duncan.

"Aunt Hildegard? I'm home," I called through the house. It had been a year since I started the chemistry club and it was still going great. Things now were just as good as they were the previous year. The number of club members had increased greatly, as we were around 30 people now. Between them, they had managed to muster up enough money to buy new lab equipment for us and the school. We were quickly becoming locally famous, winning competitions everywhere.

"Aunt Hildegard? Are you there?" I called out. It was strange to not see her right away. Usually she was drinking coffee at the table, reading the newspaper, doing crosswords, or watching her soap operas. I didn't know what else to do, so I sat down and began to do my homework.

As for school, I'm sure you don't want to hear about it, but while we're waiting I may as well tell you anyway. My best subjects were math and science, but I pretty much got A's in everything aside from History, which I struggled with a bit. All my teachers loved me and the feeling was mutual. I was always the one to organize parties on their birthdays and things like that.

I had a stable girlfriend named Callina. Her parents loved me, too, and my aunt liked her well enough. I suppose you could just say I was a pretty popular guy around town. Not to boast or anything, nobody wants to listen to one who boasts. I was starting to get worried, it had been quite a few hours since I had come home from school and it was now dark, yet my Aunt was still nowhere to be found. I went to the back room to look for her, and I found her crying in the bed. She had the same look that still haunted me from when I woke up and she found out I had killed a man.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scared to hear the answer. She held out a newspaper clipping. I grabbed it, my eyes devouring everything. My complete fury at what I read led me to jump in the car and drive back to my school, determined to find out if it was true.

Back at the beach camp yet again, Sam, Lindsay, Tyler, and Geoff were seen walking together.

"You're kidding. He lent it to a toxic waste company?" said Geoff to Sam. "And then had you compete there?"

"It's pretty messed up," said Sam faintly. He was playing a video game while walking.

"Hey, you almost saved me from that Sasquatch!" said Lindsay to Sam.

"Oh, that was you? Huh huh," he laughed. "It was like a video game for me…but then I got eliminated."

"Hey, guys, so I was thinking," started Tyler, "not everybody survived the crash, you know? Maybe we should do something to…commemorate them."

"That's a good idea, man. Speaking of survivors, has anybody seen Bridgette?" said Geoff. As soon as he said this, he turned, and there she was. God, she was beautiful. Her blond hair fell over her shoulders just so and her perfect figure looked so goddamn beautiful.

"Hey," she said simply. Geoff picked her up and they made out. The rest of the group walked away, leaving them to each other.

"Anyway, like I was saying," Tyler continued, "first we should pile together a list of who's…passed on."

"Yeah, we totally should," gushed Lindsay.

"It's too bad," said Sam. "I was really looking forward to this reunion, and seeing Dakota again." He put his gameboy in his knapsack and they continued walking.

"Hopefully she's alive," said Tyler brightly. "Now that's something you don't say every day."

"Hey B!" called out Sam. "Do you know who died in the crash?" he said blatantly. B shrugged at Sam. He was building a shelter at the time. "He doesn't talk much," Sam whispered to Tyler and Lindsay. After asking around, they had figured out that Katie, Sadie, Owen, Harold, Leshawna, Jo, and Eva had died in the crash. They began preparations for the funeral right away.

DJ and Dawn were seen, still stewing over the note.

"What do you think it means?" Dawn asked.

"It can only mean one thing!" retorted DJ.

"But...does that mean somebody else has crashed before us?" Dawn questioned. "I can usually see the aura of the person who last touched an inanimate object, but on this pigeon? Nothing!"

"Tell me you're picking up something," said DJ.

"Nothing at all. It's strange, like the island is interfering with my abilities. I can't even tell the person most important to you in your life, and that's a fairly basic reading," said Dawn. DJ went quiet and a single tear dropped from his eye while he sniffled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" DJ said defensively. "We…we should probably tell somebody."

"But who to tell? We're in quite a predicament."

"Anybody."

"We don't want everybody getting scared. Maybe we should just keep it to ourselves."  
"I suppose…but what if we get another?"

"Then I guess we've got a mystery." Dawn stuffed the note into her pocket and hugged DJ to make him feel more secure. DJ looked surprised, then hugged back.

There was a cutaway back to the group exploring. It was dark and they made camp for the night.

"So Wawanakwa…I never thought I'd come back to this place," said Gwen.

"I prayed I'd never come back," said Courtney.

"This place was sha-crazy last time," remarked Lightning.

"Alright, well, we need to keep moving. Lightning, pitch a tent or a shelter of some sort. Courtney, fetch some water in case any of us get thirsty in the night. Gwen and Dakota, tend to the campfire and I'll get some food," ordered Duncan.

"I'm sorry to offend you, but seriously, _when_did you become such a leader?" said Gwen. She was met with a serious glare from Duncan.

"Let's just say it didn't turn out well the last time I did," he said darkly as he turned to go hunt.

Not to be cliché, but it was quite literally a dark and stormy night. The rain pelted my car as I angrily drove to the school. Though I didn't have my license yet, I decided to risk it as I needed to see what was happening now. I was almost seeing red with rage of the plot my club members had been doing right under my nose. I know knew what all the whispers were about since even the first day.

I slammed the car door as I got out and the bang echoed across the empty parking lot. Storming through the halls, I almost knew what I would find before I got there. However, there was still a fleeting hope inside of me that the newspaper was wrong. That they were all wrong. Only the worst of my fears were confirmed when I opened the doors.

There, inside, were more than a few police officers, some of the club members, and a crystal meth lab. Just like the newspaper said. I couldn't believe it. I almost cried, but my disappointment and pure anger went much farther than that, much deeper.

"Are you Duncan Bishop?" one of the police officers asked.

"Yes, I am, but whatever they said about me is a lie!" I yelled. Perhaps not the best way to say "Hello." He handcuffed me as he remarked,

"They say you forced them to make this crystal meth for your own profit. Can I see what's in that handbag?" I held it out, knowing only my textbooks were inside. When he opened it, I saw everything I expected to—plus a few thousand dollars. I was aghast and looked at one of the club members. He wouldn't meet my eyes. I was finished, my reputation ruined. Because I became a leader.

"Duncan Gregory Bishop," the police officer said, grabbing me to take me to his car, "you're under arrest."

The whole group was seen around a campfire. They had all eaten and it was getting late. Duncan and Gwen were the only two still awake. Duncan was tending to the campfire with a stick. He poked at the wood and some sparks flew up. Sighing, he leaned over and Gwen took a seat next to him.

"It's getting pretty late," she remarked.

"Never stopped me before," replied Duncan.

"Well, I'm going to turn in soon," she said.

"Alright," Duncan said. Gwen got up and Duncan had a regretful expression come across his face. He grabbed her wrist and said,

"Gwen, wait…I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier. I'm sorry, I guess," Duncan said reluctantly. Gwen sat back down.

"It's alright. Do you want to…uh…talk about it or something?" Gwen said, clearly just wanting to know Duncan's secret.

"Some things are better left unsaid," he added darkly. They both sat for a moment before Gwen kissed Duncan on the cheek and went to go to sleep. Duncan stayed up tending to the campfire. We zoom out until a panorama of the entire island is seen, then cut to the funeral. The words can't be made out above the sad music, but some tears are seen being shed and certain contestants are giving their final respects. The episode begins to wind down with a tone of finality and we scoot back slowly.

An unknown silhouette is seen stepping out from the forest and watching the funeral mysteriously. A cutaway to their face reveals their too-red, intense lipstick looking especially prudent against their extremely pale face with perfect cheekbones. We can only be left to wonder who they are and how they got on this island, let alone how they knew the other survivors were here.


End file.
